Seddie AfterSchool Special, thing! randomsnitz!
by animelvr23
Summary: My Boredom equals TOO MUCH free time at 3am! crack-fic Read Just For Laughs :D


Here it is! the super-duper-extra awesomes....story,uh,thingie. YAAYYYY!!! ok so it's very random and yep! tell me what u pples think!!

Disclaimer:*insert super cheesy line her explaining why i dont own iCarly*

* * *

School just ended five seconds ago and Sam's screaming at Gibby for stealing her extra ham sandwich. _'I don't know why he took it in the first place. Everyone knows you can't mess with Sam unless your name is Fredward Benson.'_

"Give me my ham Gibby and nobody gets hurt"

"I didn't take it!" he replied

"Well who did?" she demanded

"Ummm…him!" he pointed behind her and when she turned to look he ran off somewhere _'probably to hide in a trash can' _I mused

"Sam, Sam, Sam, you're losing your touch", I told her as I put my arms around her from behind. She elbowed me in the stomach reflexively, effectively knocking the wind out of me, I might add.

"OMGEE I'm so sorry baby", she apologized as she turned around and helped me up. Once I was up she kissed me full on the lips. "Are you ok?"

"For a guy who just got elbowed in the stomach, peachy" I groaned

"Sorry but you know how I get when someone sneaks up on me especially since that night last week."

"Oh right..." I said while turning red as I remember just what exactly happened last week. I walked in on her while she was changing into her bathing suit. She must've noticed my face coloring because she turned red too and shouted.

"Not that night you pervert! I meant when we watched The Grudge and you woke me up wearing that wig."

I rubbed the back of my head embarrassedly, I felt like such a fool. Thankfully, she changed the subject.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" she asked while trailing her fingers down my chest flirtingly. I knew what she wanted. To go that that god-awful new Girly Cow Movie, Girly Cow: the Return of Girly Cow.

"Do you" her eyes widened "want to go" they glittered "to the tech convention with me" she deflated. I tried holding back my laughter but I couldn't. I just laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm just kidding, Samantha. How about we go watch that new Girly Cow movie?" she smiled when I used her full name; I'm one of the few people who could call her that and get away with it. Not even Carly could call her by her full name.

"Really Freddie!?" she practically screamed

I nodded and pulled out two tickets. She clasped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes to whisper in my ear "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you"

I chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck "I love you too Sammie"

"Don't call me that Freddison" she glared at me. Wow it doesn't take much to get her all riled up. I decided to tease her a bit.

"Aww but why not _Sammie_? It sounds so cute! And just imagine how it'd look on the wedding banner; Freddie and Sammie Together Forever" and just as I suspected, her face turned so dark it'd make a tomato jealous. I gathered her up in my arms and pecked her on the lips once, twice…then it turned to making out, luckily I pulled away before we got caught.

Just then Carly came up to us with her new boyfriend, David. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing just making plans for Sunday. Freddork here is taking me to see Girly Cow: the Return of Girly Cow isn't that right Fredducini?" she said

"You just never get tired of callin' me those dumb names do you, even while we're dating?

"Nope"

"Bwaaah!!"

"Meehhhhhh!!!"

"Uhh...guys, guyyys…HEYYY!!!"

"Huh?" Sam and I said simultaneously.

"Jeez you guys are worse than an old married couple" Carly commented and we both stuck out our tongues at her and she laughed. David chuckled as well.

"You guys are hilarious"

"Yeah we know" the three of us said jokingly

"Anyway back on the planet Earth...or is it Canada…whatever, OMG David's taking me to see that movie too!!"

"Really? Cool when?"

She pulled out the ticket from her purse "Umm…Sunday…5 o'clock show"

"Coolio us too. How weird is that?" David and I exchanged smirks. And after talking for about ten minutes Sam and I Decided to head home. She was living with mom and me while her mom was in rehab, ahem, again. Home Sam was almost asleep.

"Hey Sam Sweetheart are you alright?" I asked?

"Huh? Oh yeah…just…fi…" she tripped over nothing and would've fallen if I hadn't caught her.

"Why don't you ride on my back the rest of the way home?" I offered

"I can walk just fine dipthong!" she swayed a bit

"No you can't you're obviously sleepwalking and you'll just end up falling in a man-hole!" I picked her up bridal style and continued our journey home.

* * *

OK so thats about it! yep all hail chickleschmiffens and what not! **_REVIEWSnitz PLEASE!_**

* * *


End file.
